onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Solid Mist Island
Solid Mist Island''' ('''Kotai Kirishima) is a hostile winter island in the new world which is contantly surrounded by a thick and horrifically freezing mist in which there is a constant blizzard and almost eternal night. History Presumably the island was in a different position millions of years ago, owing to the geographical formations on it showing signs of volcanic genesis but at some point it wound up at it's current location and it's temperature dropped dramatically which undoubtedly will have bottlenecked it's wildlife. Due to the primitive nature of the inhabitants it isn't possible to know exactly how long the island has been like this but legends passed down among the indegenous population claim that the people did inhabit the island as a tropical paradise. Geography It is a small, generally sea-level island with a massive long since extinct volcano in the center. There is one type of fauna on the island, a hardy and unique grass that grows even under a thick sheet of ice and acts as the lone producer of sustainance on the island. The only other life on the island is a type of large furry moose-like animal and the indigenous human population. The island gains it's unique freezing cold mist from an incredibly deep running current with a circulation that takes hundreds of years to complete rising up directly under the volcano of the island and then being pushed at high pressure through gaps in the frozen igneous rock at the top of the long since extinct volcano. This unique occurence results in the water being ejected as a lethally cold vapour cloud which envelops and umbrellas the island. Because pyrobloin is also released in the jet from the volcano the vapour forms island clouds above the island which block out light from reaching the island, further reducing the average temperature with the exception of at sunrise and sunset. Culture The inhabitants of the island are a few small hunting tribes comprised of around 30 to 40 individuals. These tribes have inhabited the island since before it got it's namesake if legends are to be believed and they're lifestyles are now very alien to most people who manage to land on the island. The tribes are often at war with each other, squabbling over land claims, perceived disrespects, spiritual beliefs and more or less any other reason under the sun that they scarcely ever see. Family is the second most important thing to all of the island's inhabitants, however, the first being themselves. All of the islanders, despite facades to the contrary, would kill their entire tribe in the night if it meant their own survival. Existence among them is brutal and simplistic. The islanders all have one resource with which they derive everything they use, the single animal species on the island. They eat their meat, refine the grass from their stomachs into vegetable nourishment, drink their blood, tan their skin into boot-leather, use their hide to keep warm with coats and it is dry enough to burn in fires as well. Without the moose, which are plentiful, the islanders would perish in a matter of days. Notable Locations The volcano at the center of the island is the only discernable landmark. Trivia Category:Islands Category:Locations